


春天与樱桃树

by Ashley777



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 一个甜蜜的故事
Relationships: Mauricio Pochettino/Unai Emery
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

我已经记不太清和乌奈初见的场景，只记得那时我们都还年轻，他在瓦伦西亚，我在西班牙人，他爱穿西装，我爱穿运动服，我本以为我们不会有什么太大的交集。我无法理解他对发胶的执着，他也无法理解我随意的穿着。

现在我再来看那时候的照片，他那时很瘦，我显得比他大了一号，他闭着眼睛拥抱我，像是在等我吻他，我离他很近，好像一按头就能亲上去，但无论我怎么努力，照片都不能自动亲上去，所以我只好转过头吻他本人。

虽然我记不得我们的初遇是个什么情形，但我对乌奈脱衣服的样子记忆犹新，许多教练都会在情绪波动的时刻做出激烈的反应，但乌奈的脱衣的动作非同寻常，他潇洒地把衣服往下一拽，深吸一口气，扬起头，就把西装扔上了看台。对于当时的我而言，我只是惊异于他的举动，而对于现在的我来说，这就是个挑衅意味十足的性暗示。不知道哪位幸运的观众得到了他的外套。

我喜欢他的这个习惯，他一边发脾气一边脱衣服，我趁着他还来不及把衣服扔出来，就把他推倒在床上，他总是气呼呼地反抗，而我利用体型把他死死地压住，再用唇封住他骂的脏话，最后再将他然后吃干抹尽，从他开始脱外衣到结束整个过程一一气呵成，最酣畅淋漓的进攻也比不上。

他当着我的面脱衣服的时候，我们没搭上线，我们的友谊真正的开端，源于一通电话。瓦伦西亚主席说埃梅里想要我做他的接班人。我顺势索要了乌奈的电话，然后婉拒了蝙蝠军团的邀请。我给乌奈致电，我问，“你想要我吗？”，他说“不是，是瓦伦西亚要你，我只是做个推荐。”，多么令人恼火的回答。

不过现在一切都变了，他想要的是我，和瓦伦西亚无关。就算他不说，我也会逼着他把这句话说出来的。

热刺的球员叫我big brother，因为我喜欢在监控里监视他们训练。我确实对得起这个称呼，我在官宣之前就知道乌奈要去阿森纳。不是乌奈告诉我的，他什么也没有说。虽然他没对我说什么，但他全部地，毫无保留地把一切都告诉了他的青梅竹马——格拉西亚。这我也知道。

你们可以尽情的去猜，也许我买通了他的经纪人，也许我在他的家里装了监控，也许格拉西亚是我的内线，也许是列维神通广大无所不知，也许这只是个单纯的心电感应。你有没有想过他的房子其实也是我提前找好的呢？

总之他搬过来第一天就和我通了电话，问我有没有感觉惊喜，我很高兴他第一个联系的我，但等我发现他不仅给了我电话，瓜迪奥拉和格拉西亚也有份，得知他还和格拉西亚与他的助教组吃了饭喝了酒的时候，甜蜜就变成了火药桶，我就只想说一句草你妈的沃特福德和他妈全部的蓝月亮。

4比2，乌奈赢了北伦敦德比。身为赢家的他在哭，他很容易动情，赢球和输球都会掉眼泪，身为输家的我却笑着拍拍他的背，对着他说些温柔的悄悄话，希望摄像头不要把我的笑容拍得太清楚，即使那笑容完完全全地出于真心。没办法，我就是这样，无论在什么场合，都受不了他对我表现出依赖。那场比赛让北伦敦火气冲天，拉姆塞和阿里好像打了架，互相扯衣服，如果没有人分开，他们能打肿对方的眼睛。北伦敦的天空被阿森纳球迷点燃成讨厌的红色，暴力铲球和红牌满天飞，看台上的球迷好像打了架，互为彼此最深的仇人，恨不得把对方锤翻在地上，那又有什么重要的呢，重要的是我拥抱了乌奈，还牵了他的手。

第二天，记者拍下的我们的照片就见了报，我冷峻严肃地盯着镜头伸出手，如同坚定的罗密欧，他甜蜜羞涩地笑着，回握住我的手，如同新婚的朱丽叶。在我们身后的大叔就像是某个拘泥于仇恨古板家族成员，满脸都写着请你们注意一点，你们是死敌，我不同意你们结婚。但是谁在乎呢，北伦敦是北伦敦，一对死敌。但是我是我，埃梅里是埃梅里，我们的故事和足球甚至都没有关系。恰好我爱他，他也爱我，仅此而已。

我们一起去找了一家down town喝酒，我和温格先生从来没有喝过，他不是赛后喝一杯的类型，更何况他也不愿意和我喝酒。乌奈就不一样，他是我和我喝过酒的第一位阿森纳教练，也是最后一个。名义上，我们是北伦敦的死敌，要在场上打得你死我活，事实上，我们是北伦敦的恋人，只在床上战得难分难舍。那天我们点了红酒，他还处于极其兴奋的状态，转着酒杯，舔着唇，胜券在握的样子，声音都略带兴奋，像是只翘着尾巴耀武扬威的猫。说真的，我喜欢看他赢的样子，即使他赢的是我，我也喜欢看他赢下去，

同住在德比郡的好处就是不用花钱去酒店，我告诉记者，我没去过他家，然后暗示记者乌奈大概已经知道我的住址了。你大概已经猜到了我们的约会地点，就像我家里的床单，沙发，阳台和浴缸一样清楚。

联赛杯2比0，我赢了。他没和我握手就先下了场，好像要从此和我不共戴天，但在比赛中，他还是亲密地勾了我的手，我知道，摄影师也知道，他们总是在恰到好处的时机按下快门，记录一些有趣的瞬间。比赛结束后，乌奈走的飞快，跑车一骑绝尘，我没有着急，慢悠悠地吃完午饭，开车到他的楼下，11月的伦敦雨雪纷飞，我在给乌奈的电话留言里故意打了个喷嚏，我告诉乌奈，天气很冷，请他放我上来。还没过两分钟，乌奈开了门，他没有说话，我先吻了他，北伦敦的冬天忽而变得温暖，如同春日提前降临。

乌奈的生日正值阿森纳和利物浦的比赛，1比1平局，乌奈愉快地邀请我一起庆祝生日，小孩子过生日是为了成长，对于我们这个年龄的人来说，过生日也只不过是庆祝的借口，我们都不年轻了，这是种悲观的说法，乐观地来说，我们都不再年轻，但是我们从年轻相识到现在，一路走来，如此幸福。这是只有过来人才能说的幸福。有的人有着激烈的爱情故事，而我和乌奈只有普通的爱情故事，但我们爱的就是水到渠成的普通。

乌奈喝醉了就趴在桌子上，絮絮叨叨又语无伦次地说着比赛，一会儿说平的不甘心本能赢的，一会儿又快活地笑起来。我扶着乌奈就起来，乌奈靠在我的肩上，脸颊飞红，又辣又烫，突然间就抓住我的手，对我说:“你——还没有送我——礼物。”，我笑他还像个小孩，他不依不饶地索要礼物，“我把自己送给你，好吗？”我说着，好像也喝醉了一般浑身火热，心跳的飞快，等着他的回答，他摇了摇头，“我不是早就拥有你了吗？不要敷衍我。我要礼物。”，我当然准备了礼物，正当我准备把乌奈放到床上，自己把纸袋里那件波切蒂诺式的毛衣拿出来的时候，乌奈突然又拽住了我，“等一会儿……再走，我还想和你复盘下比赛。”，我叹了口气坐在床沿，寿星最大，都听他的，等待着乌奈开口，可他已经坠入了梦乡。我被喝醉了小孩子一样的乌奈弄得苦笑不得，只要俯下身咬了一口乌奈的嘴唇。

然后又过了几个月，主场应战阿森纳的比赛，赛前的新闻发布会上，他说北伦敦德比后，我们可能一整天，谁都不会和他说话，当然，这取决于比赛的结果，我烦躁地回了一个电话。“乌奈，你的新闻发布会是什么意思？我可不会因为输球不理你。”乌奈愉快地哼了一声，“但我会因为输球不理你。”，“你不能这样。”我稍稍提高了一点音量，“那天是我的生日，你不能让我在不和你说话，与吞下一场失败中选一个。”“又不是只有这两种结局。”乌奈含着笑，将我称呼为笨蛋，然后挂了电话。

半场阿森纳1比0领先，我用将球员送上战场的演讲要求他们扳平比分，最后凯恩进了一个越位点球，1比1平局。对于阿森纳和热刺，这结局令人郁闷不已，对于我和乌奈，这结局皆大欢喜，（也许乌奈会对我平之不武稍有微词）

我跑到阿森纳的更衣室里去安慰被红牌罚下的托雷拉，托雷拉不是我的球员，阿森纳和我更没有什么好关系。但他是乌奈的球员，阿森纳是乌奈在的俱乐部，我和我不喜欢的地方就产生了联系，我当然明白德比有多重要，但乌奈同样重要。我告诉托雷托不要冲动，愤怒只会让加罚变重，乌奈用绿眼睛看着我，他轻柔地说，“生日快乐，Poch，但是凯恩的点球依旧是个误判。”，我耸耸肩，不置可否，”但这不影响我们一起吃的饭吧。”，乌奈假装出非常困扰的表情。随即又笑出来，”来我家。”

他亲自为我下厨，不愧是两家海鲜餐厅的老板，手艺简直一绝，而他系着围裙在厨房里忙碌的样子，又是另一绝，没人能抵挡得住这温柔的诱惑。等他出来的时候，他全身上下只系着一套条黑围裙，端着盘子问我想先吃海鲜炒饭还是巴斯克烤乳鸽，我说:“有没有一个选项能让我先吃你。”，他摇了摇头，“饭不吃会冷掉，而我不管什么时候吃都是热乎乎的。”，草，你听，他这么说了，我还吃什么饭呢？

如你所料，我们在吃饭之前先上了床，我把他的抱怨在出口之前就堵回去，然后他乖顺地在我的身下，配合着我，蜷着脚尖，双腿盘在我的腰上。我有本事让他泪流不止，就有本事让他没力气发脾气。在清理之前，我抱着他坐在椅子上，用勺子喂他吃饭，然后趁机摸来摸去，他比在西班牙的时候要丰满，这说明我把他照顾的很好，他肉乎乎的臀部被我捏在手里，他圆润的大腿上还粘着白乎乎的粘液，整一个柔软的他都在我的怀里，暴躁地敲着我的脑袋让我不要摸来摸去。结果，我想你已经猜到了，虽然我已经不年轻了，但再来个一次也完全没有问题。

我和乌奈坐同一班机从伦敦前往西班牙，为了避嫌，选择了不同的座位，没人希望看见北伦敦的死敌教练坐在一起，记者喜欢剑拔弩张的气氛，想看我们一见面就恨不得掐死对方，就像是瓜迪奥拉和穆里尼奥，但很可惜，我们不行，就算是表演也不行，我会在演戏之前就先笑出来，乌奈则太过直率，直率到根本不会演戏。

之后我去了西班牙人考察，对着武磊做了做笔记，而他去了瓦伦西亚观赛，看上了一位反正阿森纳也不会买的赫塔菲后卫。比赛结束后汇合在宏达瑞比亚，奇特的巴斯克语充斥在我的耳边，巴斯克的区域大旗随着风缓慢地展开，穿着条纹衬衫的男孩和剪着齐刘海的女孩走来走去，在这里几乎找不不到什么西班牙的因素，鉴于乌奈在瓦伦西亚和塞维利亚的经历，他也许是最西班牙的一个。

他带着我去打听了帆船俱乐部的排名，说等我有时间就带我滑帆船，他擅长这个，曾经带着球员们滑船放松，真是闲情逸致。然后教我打巴斯克桥牌，我对牌类很有天赋，很快就掌握了诀窍，乌奈气呼呼地皱眉，一局又一局地要求重来，他不喜欢输，就连纸牌游戏都不行，我只好深深地叹一口气，假装输给他，但是他还是不满意，”你以为我看不出来你是故意输给我的吗？我又不是笨蛋，重来重来。”，直到最后胜利以后才肯放过我，但是我也乐意陪他玩下去。

我们吃了一顿巴斯克特餐，那里的餐厅竟然没有点餐的习惯，当天有什么就吃什么，刻板地巴斯克服务员为我们上了一份分量极大烤墨鱼，是会让人饱到撑的地步，“还是喜欢你给我做饭。”我贴着他的耳朵说，他的耳朵敏感地红了起来，然后又撇着嘴说，”我又不是你的厨娘！”，他扬起嘴像微笑的猫，撇下嘴就是生气的猫。

最后我们去了教堂，他本来是要去祷告，但我另有他意，在他与神沟通之前，我拿出金色的戒指，群山环伺，夜海温柔，金色的星星闪耀着下坠，巴斯克地区既不像西班牙，也不像法国，地上的国从我们的脚底消失，这里从此变为天上的国度，他爱我，我也爱他。此处，别处。神像在看着我们交换誓言，最俗套的那种，没有任何新意的誓言，但是我们都说的真诚。我把戒指圈在他的指尖，他竟然也拿出一枚，戴在我的手上。

在这个有牧师也没有见证者的简陋新婚夜，我们整夜地醒着，他变成我手中饱满的水蜜桃，早已成熟，轻轻一戳就会溢出汁水，我要将他藏起来，藏在北方的风找不到的地方，在他枯萎之前就把他吃掉，将果核埋进地下的土壤。我吻他，一遍又一遍地吻他，从柔软的腹部一路湿漉漉地向上，绕过修长的脖颈，重新覆盖在柔软的唇上，上方的星座发出骚乱的嘶吼，被困的天马脱厩而出，而我却学会了控制，束缚住让深海涌起壁垒的风暴，用最柔和的手段诉说。

第二天，我和他一起去拜访了贝尔萨，我们共同的恩师。他提着一篮子巴斯克蛋挞，黑着眼眶，揉着脖子上的红痕，抱怨我不应该做的太过火。我揉了揉他的头，他歪头避开，让我别弄乱他精心打理的发型，他比我提前一个小时起来，抹了发胶，像一只油光水滑的水獭，皮鞋也擦得锃亮，我仍旧穿着舒适的休闲服，踩着运动鞋。就像十多年前一样，一点都没变，我们都是。

63岁的贝尔萨还是如同以前一样是个足球疯子，即使他已经不能像年轻时候一样蹲在场边怒吼，声音洪亮如种，镜片后面的眼睛锐利至极，“带的什么狗屎。”，见到他们便劈头盖脸就是一句痛骂，不过这就是贝尔萨的风格。然后贝尔萨不厌其烦地谈论着高压逼抢，将人训吐的高强度训练，如何一遍一遍如同疯狂般阅读比赛录像，每次都要阅读出新的东西，不断地开发新人将小孩子带上世界舞台，让充满饥饿感的年轻人去征服未来，以及无与伦比的理想主义。有一些他们仍在坚持，而有一些他们已经向世界妥协。但是贝尔萨从不妥协，他固执得像一头永不回头的牛。

“瞧瞧你们，你们都变了。”贝尔萨的眼神似乎又些失望，又有些欣慰。

“还记得我都教过你们什么吗？带哪一个俱乐部重要吗？一个月工资是多少重要吗？取得什么成就重要吗？一事无成有什么可耻的吗？不重要，全都不重要，不要被那些东西蒙了眼睛。重要的是，要做自己。不要向某个愚蠢的俱乐部妥协，你永远有离开的权利，我们职教从来不是为了名声，不要向无知的记者与评论员妥协，他们除了有张嘴之外什么都不是，不要向傲慢的成名球员妥协，对他们应该和对那些新球员一样，让他们赶上你的要求，如果他不符合你的战术，你就把他退回去，而不是你去迎合他们的无理取闹。不是因为狂傲，也不是因为固执，不要相信那些人攻击我们的恶言，有的人总以为教练是带领胜利的机器。不是，我们首先是个人，要疯狂地欢呼，要痛苦地哭泣，要大声地嘶吼，要一直追求，要拥抱永无止境的激情。”

“然后……”贝尔萨顿了顿，用眼睛在他们之间来回扫荡，“永远爱足球，用生命去追逐足球，到死也要爱着足球。我知道你们容易把足球和其他很多东西搞混，比如名声，比如胜利，比如奖杯，比如荣誉，那些虚华的荣耀会掩盖住真理，但我希望你们还记得第一天到我这里来的时候的纯粹，就像你们第一天决定要成为教练一样纯粹。我的学生从来不要去讨好，不要屈膝，不要钻头觅缝地只想要胜利，赢当然重要，荣誉也重要，但是世界有比这些更重要的东西，如果你看不到这狂热，你就不配在这里和我谈话。我不要你们把这份纯粹带进坟墓，你们要把它托付给年轻人，就像我把一切托付给你们。你们要教给他们，什么是真正的教练。”

“哈，直到死为止。”乌奈率先笑起来，然后是我，最后是贝尔萨爽朗的大笑声。我们的声音覆盖在一起，交叠着，如同一种压抑下的释放，又如同一种永不妥协的宣战，那高高的窄门残酷地悬挂在天上，我们踩着风好像就浮在云端，也许我们谁都无法走进那道窄门，可我们仍要仰望。

贝尔萨扫了一眼我们的手指，表情又变得有些微妙，最终没有忍住还是问了出来，“这是一对戒指？”听到了回答的贝尔萨并没有惊讶的表情，他只是淡淡地点了点头，好像了然于胸。  
他把我叫了进去，从衣柜里拿出一件旧款式的西装，问我还记不记得最后一堂课。“你睡着了。”贝尔萨像是要开启一道记忆之门一般轻声地说着话，“乌奈给你披了外衣，你醒来以后以为是我给你披的，但是这么窄的西装，我可穿不了。”我呆呆地愣了一会儿，贝尔萨朝我眨眨眼，“你看，我这个老人家保留这个秘密已经够久了吧。”那件在我一无所知时就披在我的肩上的西装外套，在我通晓一切之后又返回到我的手上，如此地鲜活，好像还粘着十年前的风和黄昏，让我庆幸的是，没有阴差阳错。没有造化弄人，只有自然而然的水到渠成，我稳稳地，不偏不倚地接住了那件外套。

我回想起很多记忆，年轻的乌奈还没有白发和皱纹，他坐在我的旁边，转着笔听课，热烈的眼神充满激情，贝尔萨演说的时候就会陷入狂乱，埃梅里继承了这一点，而我则会淡定许多，至少表面上不那么像个疯子。一间教室里有两个疯子已经太过了，我得留下来收拾残局，比如把贝尔萨太过激动扔在地上的粉笔头扫干净。我那时没有意识到乌奈爱我，直到我拿到这件外套，年轻的乌奈回望向现在的我，好像在斥责我的迟钝，为什么直到现在才看出来。其实我也很早就爱着他，只是现在才反应过来，我每次看到他喜悦的表情，心里就会喜悦，看到他伤心心里也会伤心，这不是爱还能是什么呢。

阿森纳打丢了欧联杯，输得一塌糊涂，阿森纳没有激情，有的球员散了一整场步，在被换下时仍在慢慢悠悠地散步，这里最想赢的好像只有乌奈，乌奈从欧联冠军杯旁边走过去，这是他第一次在欧联决赛上未能亲吻那座奖杯，他失望的表情和我的每一次失望那么像。我在赛后第一时间就给乌奈发了信息，乌奈没有回我，我急切地打了个电话过去，手机已经关机，两天之后乌奈才给我回了电话，声音听起来有些疲惫，他戏谑地说。“50条短信，10个电话？不至于，真的不至于。”，我带着点愠怒地回复，“你好歹别关机啊。”他小声地抱怨道，“上面开了一个紧急会议，又让我约谈球员，重整教练组，我也没时间开机啊。”，然后话锋一转，又问我有没有时间再陪他去一次宏达瑞比亚。我一口答应下来。

“伦敦的雾太大，什么都看不清，不适合滑帆船，会有种不知所措的感觉。”乌奈站在白帆上，比斯开湾在明艳的春天里如歌如梦，我坐到船上，他掌着舵，海那么远，就像是永远，却又有尽头。在永恒和短暂之间蔓延出一片温柔的蓝色，在风暴来临之前静静地睡着。风暴会来，只是不是现在，我不在乎它什么时候来，我只要现在。

“每次我觉得迷茫的时候，就会来这里，帆船让我有种掌控感。”他像是有些苦恼地对我说，“你觉得我的未来在哪里？”我从背后环住他，“谁知道呢？那是命运的安排。像贝尔萨说的那样，我们要做的就是……”，“永远爱足球。”他笑了，和我一样，我们的窄门在天上，在海里，在我们去不到的地方。“我们是教练，就像这些帆船一样，要随波逐流。”我注视着远方的海，而他稍有些惊诧，“我以为你已经稳定了，你在热刺待了五年。”，“不。”我说不。

6月，乌奈给了我短信，从他发来的信息来看，他被欧足联邀请去观看欧冠决赛，同时给一家旅店打了广告。所以欧冠决赛，他会坐在马德里的看台上，在现场亲自看我比赛。我问他是否希望我夺冠，他只回，赢了，你去领你的奖杯，输了，我在旅馆里等你。顺便，我为了阿森纳给克洛普发了加油的短信。

草。这又是什么致命选择。“我可以都要吗？奖杯和你。”我野心勃勃地试探，而他只是笑，“不要贪心，Poch，但无论是什么结局，我和你都不会变。”

比赛结束地猝不及防，那尖锐的哨声比我想象的更加刺耳，就像一把锯子，要把我切得四分五裂。我很茫然，天旋地转，好像在胜利前突然跌下了深渊。我的球员在叫我名字，但是我什么都听不到，我的表情一定把他们都吓到了，因为我极度地失落与失望，我的情绪在走向失控。于是我拒绝了同他们一起乘飞机回去，我得去找乌奈，我得去找到他，除此之外，我不知道该干点什么。他会接住我的，无论是什么情况，在他身边我都是安全的。

我恍然间想起我和乌奈的初次接吻，那时他还在塞维利亚，我戴着鸭舌帽去庆祝典礼上听他演讲，之后，我发现鸭舌帽其实并不必要，没人关注到我，狂热的塞维利亚球迷大声地唱着队歌，高分贝的音量就像是海啸，这城里的贝蒂斯球迷绝对辗转难眠。我等典礼结束后才去找乌奈，他激动地抱住我，我顺势给了他一个法式热吻，蒙奇把脸皱得凶神恶煞，乌奈却没有把我推开，没花几秒，深浓的夜色就从微凉变得滚烫。那时候，我们中至少有一个人是幸福的。而不是像现在，两个亚军。亚军什么都没有。

我恍恍惚惚地走着，最后出现在他订好的旅馆，他开门温柔地把我拉到身边，我花了一整天的时间哭泣，我与欧冠最近的一次约会就这么无疾而终，开场的一个点球就让这场比赛一塌糊涂，最后的几次强攻毫无效果，90分钟的比赛，2比0的落败。我和热刺有过荡气回肠的故事，借VAR和运气淘汰强大曼城，狂进三球让阿贾克斯的庆祝倒数变成血色婚礼的尖叫，但现在，在这个一无所有的夜晚，奇迹未能降临，一切又回到了原点，我的欧冠梦在利物浦沸腾的红衣下结束地悄无声息。没人会记住亚军。没人会记住眼泪，一步之遥就是一步之遥。

我做了一个奇诡的梦，月亮被捣碎成银色的盐倒进矿洞，从狭小的缝隙里跌入一片深黑，深黑色变成了海，我是海中的鲸鱼，将重新孕育而出的月亮吃入腹中。当我搁浅时，我在黑铁色的森林里，探照灯扫过我的眼睛，我看见城市上空的月亮，却不是我的月亮。当我意识到，也许我永远都无法拥有月亮时，我从噩梦中醒来，乌奈躺在我的身边，手指穿过我的头发，温柔地安慰着我，好像永远都不会离开。他柔软卷曲的黑发，他由于年龄增长颜色逐渐加深的绿眼，他印着吻痕的温暖的身躯，都是属于我的，就连那些细小的皱纹，那些岁月的痕迹都是我的。

我将头埋在乌奈的颈肩，深深地吸了一口气，然后让乌奈和我说点什么。他迷迷糊糊地说起比赛，说起温格和穆里尼奥冰释前嫌的趣事，说起做着飞机过来时，热刺球迷对他的骚扰，但他确信回程的时候不会有任何一位热刺球迷找他说话，说起克洛普的回信内容，克洛普说从热刺手中夺走冠军比从塞维利亚手上容易，那温和的声音像是锚，将我从漂泊的恐惧中重新拉回到现实，我让他再说点什么，他又向我重复那些贝尔萨说过的话，关于奖杯，关于成就，关于激情，以及那道窄门，说他看的史努比动画片，我笑他多大的人了，竟然还看动画片，他说我太傲慢，成人才应该多看动画片。

最后因为太困说着说着又睡着了，在睡着前当然没有忘记对我说“我爱你”。“我也爱你。”我将他抱进怀里，那些空荡荡的地方被填补，那些失落的碎裂的地方被修复，我逐渐地变得完整，好像又重新拥有了一切。

之后，我又续订了旅店，花了九天时间理解为什么欧足联会选择乌奈给旅店打广告，他太适合了，他长了一张如此好睡的脸，让赢家兴致勃发，让输家重燃性欲。除了吃饭和睡觉，我几乎把整个九天都耗在了他身上，他的唇与吻就像天使的两对翅膀，我将他彻彻底底地打开，然后又把他折叠起来，他挺起身吻住我，像猫一样挠着我的背。其实输也没什么大不了的，我的西班牙人经常输给瓦伦西亚，但是我还是赢得埃梅里，属于我的东西，谁都抢不走。

“我要对你做春天对樱桃树做的事。”我的牙齿再一次磕上他的牙齿，“现在已经是夏天了，波切蒂诺先生，春天的事等到春天再做。”他笑弯了一对眼睛，轻巧地将过去揭了过去，“新的赛季又要开始了。”

“祝你好运。”

“你也是。”

虽然我们彼此祝福，新赛季却在命运的诅咒中开始了。谁都没有料到一个充满期许的开头，会突然溃烂，然后千疮百孔，仿佛被下了毒药的奶油蛋糕，在开始时吃掉那层糖霜，才发现所有的甜蜜都是剧毒的假象。热刺的成绩一落千丈，阿森纳陷入不胜循环，怪圈中的北伦敦无一日平静，在这诡异的气氛里谁都不会好过。

阿森纳像是罗马腐朽的城堡，在到达巅峰之后就悄然腐朽，所有人都在仰望它昔日的辉煌，意图逆着时间向上回溯，以挽救那显而易见的倾覆，热刺则总是再做一件无法竣工的工程，在距离完成前一步突然倒塌，就如同一封一直无法封箴的信件，球队战绩不好，主帅自然要为此负责，或者说是第一责任人，下课理所应该，就像乌奈所说的，被解雇是教练的宿命，没什么好抱怨，趁着故事变成一地鸡毛之前，我们就该悄悄退场，即使有那么多不甘心和失望，但总归还是要有风度。阿森纳会遇到一位合适的重建者，总会有人位热刺印上封箴的吻，只不过不是我们。但我们确实真心实意地爱过俱乐部，就像俱乐部也在某一刻爱过我们。足球很像爱情，却又不是爱情。

最终还是我先走一步，7比2输给拜仁是导火索，被沃特福德逼平开始失去信任，谢菲尔德是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，列维早就在找新教练，只要穆里尼奥点头，我就必须走了。我走的时候很仓促，国际比赛日甚至来不及和球员面对面告别，在战术板上的留言会由列维转交，列维向我说再见，并且告知我，如果我在3到6个月内上任，热刺会终止支付违约金，我同意了。我拖着我的行李箱与我的整个教练组一起离开热刺，正如我五年前来的时候一样。只不过那时候，热刺的主场还叫白鹿巷，现在刚刚建成的新球场或许和我有缘无份，它那么漂亮，却不是属于我的地方。

“你那年邀请我去瓦伦西亚，我没有去，是因为我爱西班牙人，我幼稚地以为我会在那里待一辈子，人年轻的时候，总以为能在哪个足球俱乐部一辈子，。”我向着乌奈回忆起往事，电话里乌奈的声音听起来有些失真，“你不来是对的，谁都看得出那时的瓦伦西亚是一艘注定沉没的船。更何况，谁年轻的时候没有做过一点傻事呢，我被下课的那天还陪着球队去上海晶科拉赞助呢，你不知道5月份的上海有多闷热。”

“我现在还有点难过，也许我还是傻，我到现在还有幻想，我还以为我为俱乐部争得的一切，值得让俱乐部多留我一会儿。天呐，热刺还在拍纪录片，然后他们就要把我的那些部分剪掉，我在那里的五年可能只会剩下五分钟。”我窘迫地揉了揉鼻子，他则比我冷静得多，“我也为你难过，但是你该去新的地方了，我们就像那些帆船。要随波逐流。”我试图缓解自己的哀愁，开始调笑，“那么得天独厚的环境就这么没了真可惜，我们可能又要异地恋了。”

“你如果你不忙着走的话，可以等我训练课结束后来一趟我家，或者你可以提前到我家来，你有钥匙。”乌奈轻笑着回应，“去你家？”，“嗯……让我们做完在伦敦的最后一场爱，然后在未来，还有无数次。更何况，你或许等不了多久，我也在考虑去其他地方。”

“我们西甲见？”

“西甲再见。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个悲伤的反转。

反转结局——博学太太要的反转

乌奈被我反绑在不透光的囚室，我正在给他做催眠，催眠进行到一半的时候，他突然清醒过来，用疑惑的绿眼睛看着我，“Poch这是？”，“没什么，乌奈。”我握住他的手以示安慰，“一  
会儿就好了，我是在帮你。”

“帮我？”他对我的说辞并不信任，并且激烈地挣扎起来，“你想要对我做什么，放开我！”

幸好我将他反绑在了椅子上，他无论如何都挣脱不开。其实我也不想绑着他，可是只有束缚和规训可以帮助我。我说服不了他，也无法让他爱我，我好像掌控者着一切又好像无可奈何，这让我浑身不适，我是个普通人，拥有和常人一样的感知，一样的悲喜，一样的负罪感，但比起失去他，这痛苦又来的太轻易，留不下痕迹。

“嘘——乌奈，安静点。”我走到刚刚砰地一声连人带椅子摔到地上的乌奈旁边，将椅子扶正，关心他有没有摔疼，他不想回答我的问题，撇开眼不看我，只让我放开他，放他出去。“真是的。”我头疼地揉了揉额角，近乎恳求地说，“就配合一次，不可以吗？”他朝我低微的身姿上吐了口唾沫，眼睛里有冷漠，更有不屑。

“好吧。”总是这样，事情总是要发展到这一步，乌奈不肯配合我，更不会爱上我，所以我也只能这么做，我靠近乌奈，亲吻他的脸颊，告诉他这样可能会有点痛，然后从桌子上拿起微型电击棍，“不要怪我啊，乌奈，我真的很爱你。”

乌奈晕了过去，催眠继续进行，我如释重负地微笑着，编纂一个新的爱情故事，和上次不一样，我和他的爱情总是新鲜的不同的初恋。这次我要编一个浪漫的故事，也许这样催眠的效力会更长，乌奈会更爱我一点。

他在哭，我不知道他流泪的原因，我给他的是一个欢乐又可爱的故事，有逼真的爱情还有激烈的情欲，我如此了解他，把故事的边边角角都设计得符合他的心意，这是一个为了他而写的故事，他本不应该落泪。

我不知缘由，只能温柔地吻去他的泪滴，而他在我的吻之下轻轻地颤抖，也许是出于恐惧，又或许是别的。等他再次醒来，他又会是我的乌奈了，带着我伪造的记忆，被我抱在怀里，我会吻他的眼睛，然后吻他的唇，他会热情地回应我的吻，就像他恢复记忆之前一样，我们会一直一直地在一起，直到下一个轮回，直到新一次的催眠之前，我们都是最幸福的伴侣。

在他清醒的记忆里，他不会记得真正的爱人的名字，不会记得巴斯克的日光，不会记得帆船上与他嬉笑打闹的身影，不会记得皇家社会的蓝白队服，不会记得在阳台上和他偷情的年轻人，在他的梦里在我潜入不到的潜意识里，时不时还会将那人提起——格拉西亚。原谅我提到他脸色就会有些阴沉，谁都不喜欢自己的爱人呼唤别人的名字。不过我没关系，这一点点小小的错误，我还能够允许。我再一次亲吻乌奈的睡颜，或许扭曲，可又如此地幸福。

乌奈给我披的黑西装在远远处看着我，或许它在流泪，但我不许它流泪，于是我急匆匆地走过去，将它挂进衣柜。“明天又是新的一天了。“我对乌奈说，也对我自己说


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笨蛋夫夫的黏糊糊日常

那时候，我们在阿根廷。乌奈在我身旁，靠在洗涤池上，望着桌子边的窗外，他细长的手指攥着我的手。没有一丝风，大麦正在成长。落日降落到沉静的农场，我把他抱到洗手台上，解开他的裤子，他的腿晃荡着，丰满的臀部像好吃的蜜桃，然后我分开他的腿，好让他能夹住我的腰，我喜欢边一边抽着烟一边操乌奈，看着自己的阴茎没入柔软的秘地，用手扇上挺翘的屁股，肉感绝佳。乌奈会在我的掌下轻声呻吟，夏天的风裹挟着泥土的气息吹入房间里，窗帘晃动，给乌奈的黑发渡上一层金边。我情不自禁地说情话，说那些在平常根本无法开口的话，在乌奈身边，我好像什么都能做到。

有时候我们直接在麦地里做爱，我喜欢麦地的香气，清新自然，一整个童年都在这个宁静的牧场里渡过，我抓着乌奈的脚踝，从脚尖向上亲吻，乌奈全身都红透了，就像我们第一次做的时候那样，我喜欢他的敏感，会让我很有成就感。“你真像个小混混，褒义词的那种小混混。”乌奈的手穿过我的头发，我的也是，我更喜欢乌奈现在这样，不像工作的时候把头发打理的一丝不苟，这样散乱，随性，被汗水打湿，湿漉漉地黏在脸上，这是只有我才能见的，乌奈坦率又绮丽的样子。月亮就挂在天空的帷幕里，在每个夜晚都会重演似的再度上升，银色的光撒进乌奈的绿眼睛里。我想起小时候夜游这个牧场时，遇见田野，树林，还有一溪的月光。风吹过，头顶固体的金黄翻起麦浪，乌奈催促我更加用力，我猜他喜欢在野外，更刺激也更有趣。

回到西班牙的时候，我们窝在屋子里做爱，南半球的夏天正是北半球的冬天，雪花缓慢地，一片一片地降落。我看着乌奈，乌奈也看着我。我和他因为足球而相遇，但即使没有足球，我们的故事也是完整的，只因为我是波切蒂诺，而他是埃梅里，无关工作和称谓。他趴在我的胸口，玩着我的头发，对我说，他喜欢我年轻时候的长发，我将他抱到腿上，伸手去揉他的胸口，他的胸很松软，我总是想象如果他是个女孩子，那里就会流下白色的乳汁。这样的想象煽动了我，我将他压到床上，他轻轻地推我，嫌我太重，自己坐起来，在我的身上起起伏伏，睫毛垂下一片阴影。

那时候我们都是自由身，有着大把大把花不完的时间，没工作的时候正好能尽情地享受时光，因为疫情的缘故，那个假期格外的长，我们从冬天就粘在一起，吃吃睡睡，然后又一起窝居到了夏天。那是段好日子，我们时常长久地做爱，看冬雪一点一点落尽，又看着春天再临，我们并不拘泥地点，只要有块平台就可以做，镜子前，浴缸，窗台……可能一次还会交换多个地点，直到他满足地眯着眼睛趴在我怀里，或是沉沉地睡过去不管他有什么要求，我都会满足他。偶尔我们也会聊到未来，他已经决定要去比利亚雷亚尔，而我还没决定。巴萨罗那是西班牙人的死敌，皇家马德里不一定会放弃齐达内。

“你可以去巴黎。”乌奈向我推荐，”但是巴黎情况看起来不错，他们可能不会换帅。”，乌奈拿起手机晃了晃，”我和纳赛尔还有联系，只能说他们对你很感兴趣，实际情况其实也不如看上去那么稳定，你需要做好准备，因为你完全有机会。”

机会在圣诞节真的来了，他送我去机场，说会想我的。他当然会想我，我想也会想他，我们的蜜月假期那么好，那么舒服，一个人的一生都难得有那么舒服的体验，在自己所爱的人身边，和他做爱。法国和西班牙并不远，现代科技那么发达，坐飞机的话，我们每个星期都能见一次面，只是受到疫情影响。出国就没原本那么方便了，足协不希望你太频繁地乘坐飞机，或者出去聚餐，以免惹出不必要的麻烦。

我和他只好相约视频性爱。一开始视频性爱也是个非常良好的体验，乌奈很有镜头感，样子好看，声音也好听，涩气的表情，微皱的眉头都会唤起我美好的记忆，我让他在镜头前和我玩各种play，戴上眼镜的教师play，护士装play，丝袜play，我告诉他会保存我们的每一次的性爱视频，无事的时候就拿出来看，这种禁忌又色情的事刺激了我们，但是后来事情就开始不顺利。

脱掉你的裤子，想象着我在抚摸你的乳尖，我的手顺着下滑，停留在你贪吃的小洞旁边，然后你……

嗯……等一下，我得重看一下这个视频，天呐，这个防守也太恐怖了，这种轻易的丢球简直不能容忍。

……你是一边看足球录像，一边和我视频性爱的吗？

是啊。不然呢，我要看什么其他的吗？

你就不能专心和我视频吗？

好的宝贝，你不要生气……哇！莫雷诺这脚射门正中靶心！

你能不能别在和我做爱的时候叫别的男人的名字。

你别生气嘛，Poch，我很快就把这一遍录播看完了。

……你要看几遍。

不多，也就三遍。之前你说到哪儿了，你的手停留在我的……

小洞旁边……然后我将手指探进去……

啊！Poch，手指不够，我想要你……啊！保，防的漂亮！完全把我在课上的教导听进去了！

……我猜你没在听我讲话。

哦对不起，亲爱的，你继续说，我在听。我一心二用的能力很好的。

淦。你想要我怎么样……想要我直接进来吗？

进……进来……我爱你，Poch，你进来灌满……帕科这个家伙，这也没进？

……你是故意的吧。

我不是，我怎么会有这种坏心眼呢？

你坏心眼多的是！

好吧。是因为我最近真的很忙。

前两次还好好的。

那是因为……因为每次你都满足了，我却没有，视频性爱根本解决不了我的需求问题。所以……我不爽我也不让你爽，有本事你就过来操我啊！

乌奈对我比了个鬼脸，然后关掉了视频。我用英语，西语和法语骂了乌奈一遍，但是没办法。我又不能真的过去睡他，只能随便自己解决下，然后带着愤怒去睡觉。顺便还打开fm，搜出比利亚雷亚尔的队员，在他们的头像上，咬牙切齿地画了个大大的叉。我的老婆乌奈，在做爱的时候只许叫我一个人的名字。其他的不可以，绝对不可以。

结果第二天去球队检查，我他妈竟然被查出了新冠病毒，草，这都被气出病了。我委屈巴巴地打开了手机，发了个可怜兮兮的哭脸，乌奈过了十分钟回，怎么了。我得新冠了。这次发的是语音，故意让自己听上去虚弱，乌奈果然秒回，一个大大的感叹号，接着就打来了视频电话。”你没事吧，症状怎么样，没有呼吸困难吧。”，”目前还好。医生说会把我隔离一段时间。”我可怜地说，”给你一个大大的拥抱。”乌奈安慰我，我趁机向乌奈提条件，”所以……下次你会好好地和我视频吗？我脆弱的身体已经不能承受更多的心灵打击。”，”……”乌奈沉默了一会儿，”那等你好了，我亲自到巴黎来找你吧。”

乌奈以病人生病期间要清心寡欲为由，拒绝和我视频性爱，倒是扮演起了妈妈的角色，对我嘘寒问暖，轻轻柔柔地询问我的身体情况，像哄小孩一样哄我睡觉，有时候也会严厉地批评我没有按医嘱吃药，或者晚睡。我身体康复的不错，本来就没什么症状，隔离一周以后彻底就好了。隔离结束的当天就开开心心地去训练场工作，晚饭时接到了乌奈的短信，我在旅店等你。乌奈将旅店的图片发过来，距离球场不远，想着香香软软的美人就在附近，我就不禁心猿意马起来，桃色的幻想一个又一个出现，工作人员都问我是不是没康复好，需不需要提前回家。我没有拒绝工作人员的好意，提前半个小时结束工作以后就往旅店赶。

我在房间里啃咬着乌奈白皙的肌肤，乌奈在我回来之前就洗好了澡，身上都是沐浴露的清香，我推着他一步步向后退，最终倒在柔软的床垫上。乌奈的宝石般的眼睛衬着黑亮的卷发，就像从童话书里走出来的，我捏他软乎乎的胸，拍了拍肉乎乎的臀部，惊喜地发现，乌奈已经给他自己做过了润滑。

不得不说，分离增进了我们彼此的性欲，本来这种没有道具的床上性爱是最无聊的，但是只要见到乌奈，我就兴致勃发。刚被进入的时候，乌奈声音闷闷的，只会哼那么一两下，到了后来激烈起来，叫床声一声比一声好听，我当然理所当然地享受乌奈的声音，趴在乌奈的耳边赞美乌奈的声音，说一些其他的荤话，我可太喜欢乌奈害羞的样子和脸红的表情了。

我们做了三次，第一次比较温柔，第二次和第三次都很激烈。我搂住乌奈的腰，将他固定住，乌奈撑开他的腿，我握住自己的阴茎缓缓地进入乌奈又湿又软的后穴，然后激烈地动起来，深深浅浅地干他。乌奈整个人都被操软了，任我摆弄成各种形状，即使已经那么激烈了，但他还是期待着我，期待着我再一次进入他的身体，填补他身体的每一处空虚。乌奈的欲望赤裸裸地袒露在他面前，毫不掩饰，也毫无作伪，他纵情地在我的怀抱里欢乐，没有任何需要羞耻的地方。因为我们不仅仅是情人，我们是对方的爱人，一生的那个人。

再一次，我们攀上顶峰，高潮褪去之后，我们俩躺在旅店的大床上，身下是一片狼藉，乌奈闭着眼睛，睫毛上还粘着我的精液，嘴唇向上翘起。我也算是终于如愿以偿，自然是悠闲自在，下床从地上捡起自己过于激动时乱扔的外衣，掏出了口袋里的香烟，点上一支，深深得吸上一口。

再来。

什……什么？

我让你和我再来一次

我已经被榨干了……

我从西班牙飞到巴黎和你做爱，还面临着飞回去以后可能会被西足总禁赛的风险，你竟然就这么完事了？

对不起……我真的一滴都没有了。乌奈，我已经49岁了，不是20岁的小伙子。

那我和你聊聊我的风流韵事，看看你还能不能更努力一点。我和内马尔做过，和姆巴佩也做过，有时候3p，就在更衣室里，我还记得是在哪个位置，如果你带我故地重游，我还能指出来给你看。有一次夺冠，被球员泼了啤酒，在浴室里，拉比奥按着我的手，做了一次又一次，直到我们彼此都满意。他们喜欢叫我婊子，因为我和每个人说我最喜欢的人就是他，我只和他做爱，但最后他们会发现，我对每一个人都说过。于是他们在一个酒店里群p了我，还取掉我的戒指，威胁我如果不给他们每一个人口，就要扔掉我的戒指。最后我只能给他们每一个人口，那天不知道有多少人享用了我，手中，嘴里，身后全是阴茎，你能想象那种场景吗？

你不能这么做，那些球员，我第二天还得去面对他们中的每一个，你怎么可以在现在把这些都告诉我。

你可以想着我和他们做爱的样子去工作，我塞着跳蛋看比赛，每进一个球就调高一档，巴黎经常大比分屠杀对方，档位都不够调，也许其中还有几个球员保留着和我的性爱录像带，你可以去问问。

我会杀了他们的，我保证。

Poch，你可真好骗，竟然会相信这种显而易见的谎言，我在你心里就是这种形象吗？但是好消息是，你硬了，愤怒能增强性欲是真的。

你这只坏猫咪！但为什么我就喜欢你呢？

承认吧，你就是喜欢我坏。现在我命令你插进来，来征服你的坏猫咪。

我要把你带进巴黎更衣室里操，你这个混蛋，让我那么嫉妒。

别……不要吧……Poch，我是和你开玩笑呢。你也是和我开玩笑的，对吗？

我不是。

哈哈哈，我知道你在逗我。你报复心也太强了吧。

我是认真的，

别这样嘛，Poch，波波，亲爱的，宝贝，甜心，你别生气了。

我就是生气，我恨不得他们立刻从我眼前消失。

我只爱你，Poch，只爱你。这一点不可动摇，你是我唯一爱的人。

乌奈吻我，捉住我的唇，手指放在我的后颈上温柔地抚摸，像是在安抚他的家养宠物猫，但我竟然真的消了气，我喜欢他的手指接触皮肤时的温度，况且我总是对他生不起气来，谁会责怪一只坏猫咪呢？

我按着乌奈的后脑，乌奈的发丝很柔软，然后去亲吻那更加柔软的嘴唇，带着点报复意味去咬它，乌奈的嘴唇流出鲜血，血腥气弥漫在口腔里。

我几乎要把自己砌进乌奈体内，用力地顶撞，百分之百地用力，乌奈被撞得瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，几乎失去平衡，用手紧紧地抓住我的后背，像小猫一样挠着我，但一定没挠出血痕。修长的腿盘不住我的腰，无力地放下来。

“继续……”乌奈再也支撑不了，只能瘫软在床上任人宰割，本来挑衅的神情也变得异常乖顺，湿润的后穴已经被完全操开，肠道欢迎着我，经验丰富地将我缠绕起来，饱经玩弄的小嘴在每一次抽插时流出湿润的汁水。”不，不要了……Poch我已经……”乌奈摇着头拒绝，这次轮到我坏心眼，拖着乌奈的臀又狠狠地操进去，撞在敏感点上。”呜！”乌奈爽到哭了，双颊绯红地流下眼泪。

“你是不是就喜欢这样…被人摁在床上操，操得死去活来，嗯？”我嫉妒地问，”别人也会这么和你睡吗？那些年轻的小伙子有没有我那么熟悉你的身体，你在他们面前也这么流泪吗？怪不得他们叫你婊子。”

“你怎么还在生气啊……”乌奈委屈地撇下嘴，”我都说了，都是骗你的，我没和别人做过。嗯……你不要再……”

“说你只有我。”我揉着他饱满的胸，玩弄他红润的乳头，把唇覆到他的唇上。”我只有你，只有你一个，Poch……我……”乌奈深情地说着，紧紧地夹着我，让我差一点就被夹到射出来，但是现在还不行，”说你爱我，乌奈，说你爱我。”我抵在他的敏感点上，再次凶狠地撞击，他被我操得翻起了白眼，”我爱你。”乌奈神情恍惚地，带着哭腔说，”我最爱的就是你。”

我心满意足地听着他对我的表白，最后时刻，狠狠咬了他的肩一口，作为印迹，让他属于我一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜，他们做了几次。


End file.
